Solemnity
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: His mother died when he was still a child and now, his father was torturing him because he is blaming his son about the death of his wife. Will the boy get the love of his father and will he find a girl that will love him... TAKUMI story...
1. Loveless

**Hey y'all!!! We're here for a NEW fic!!! Yes, I'm going to start another story and it is titled 'Solemnity'…**

**This story is acknowledged from a story that I watch in the TV… I forgot the title so I named it Solemnity… It just pop on my mind so I named it that… This story MAY BE a true story but I'm not sure if it is…**

**WARNING: The story may contain some violent stuff so watch out…**

**Here's Chapter 1 or Prologue…**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chap 1: Loveless**

* * *

It was a stormy day for teenagers to go out. It was heavy, the wind was strong, and probably when you go out, you may be blown out with your umbrella. Takuya (16 yrs old) is staring at his window while the raindrops run to his window. His sigh at the weather as he remembers the day that he will never forget…

_Flashback_

_Rain was pouring all over the city, and also on the cemetery. 10 years ago, Takuya, 6 yrs old, with his father was in the pouring rain as they watch their beloved woman, lying in a coffin. This the last time they will see her before she will be place on her grave. Takuya was crying hard as he lost her mother, so does his father. It was their last minute of their lives to be with their woman in their life._

_It was time to put her in her grave. They close the coffin and two men carry the coffin to the grave, where they will put her. Takuya cried as loud as he does while his father is trying to stop him from crying so hard._

"_MOMMY!" Takuya shouted when he was running to her coffin but his father pulled him and hug him tight so that he will not go to her._

_Minutes later, the coffin was already in the grave and ready to put the soil on top of it. He was in his father's car, watching the rain to run through the window while his tears are still running through his face._

_End of Flashback_

The time was fast, it was like yesterday that her mother died in a car accident, but he's not sure why does the car accident happen. Because of the trauma his get from the happenings, he forgot what happen on the day where her mother gets her last breath. And today, he never knew that his father will blame him from all what happen. He also didn't know why his father blames him from the death of his mother.

_Flashback_

_4 years after the death, Takuya was 9 yrs old when his father got the feeling of hatred to his son. When Takuya make any mistake, he always gets a belt and whips it to him. It was too painful that makes a red marks to his skin, sometimes the tip of the belt (which is metal) was the one who's striking and it was making some bruises to him. And sometimes, his father is beating him up when Takuya is answering him when he's angry. And his torturing his son by not feeding him, not giving allowance for school and locking him on the bathroom. When someone saw his bruises and scratches, he always says that he was beaten by group of boys and get his money. But every shot and every strike, he always says that he was doing it for love. But why love? Love because his caring for him, he wants to say that his father is doing it for his discipline. But why need to hurt him so that he will be disciplined? Those questions are running to his mind and cannot find the answer to it. He loves his father, even he's hurting him. He doesn't want to be alone and be left by his own self, his father was the last person that he wants to be with, without him, how will he lived? The only thing that he need to do is to imagine that he's not been beaten by his father and love him while he suffer the test of destiny._

_End of Flashback_

The rain stops and dark clouds were gone, the sun shine to his window as he opens it. He smells the fresh air that he's refreshing his mind from the worst experience he had experience.

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**The prologue was full of flashbacks on what happen to him 10 years ago…**

**I always make them 16 because; well it's younger yet older… **

**I have a question for you, do you love the person that you'd hurt or does the person love you when he/she is hurting you? Answer it on your reviews, this will answer Takuya's longtime question that is running through his mind, right Takuya?**

**TAKUYA: Yeah and it's winning the race on my head…**

**ME: O-k, that's weird.**

**TAKUYA: I know!**

**Anyways, don't forget to review…**

**Next chap: First day**

**Byez!!!**


	2. First Day

**Sorry for the late update… I'm very busy today…**

**So anyways, thanks to the people who had review... it really appreciates me ^_^**

**So to my appreciation, one of the reviewers had asked me to encourage you to read his fics… His penname is stitchfan93… He's an author of one digimon story and two Loonatics Unleashed story… It's great… you should try it if you want (a review will help him out too you know)…**

**And I had a question last chap which is 'do you love the person that you'd hurt or does the person love you when he/she is hurting you?' and all of your answer is correct… Well there is no exact answer but I only see your opinion to the question and it was great… For my opinion, it is based on the people who are understanding it or not… Like us, we don't know if the person loves us when he/she's hurting us… But others say that they only misinterpret their feelings so they hurt their love ones, others say that we need to hurt them for their own sake… It's really complicated but your answers really meant something… Right Takuya?**

**TAKUYA: Huh? Oh yeah, it really meant nothing… I mean a lot…**

**ME: ¬_¬**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chap 2: First Day**

* * *

It was the 8th day of September when students are getting back to their own lockers at their school. It was the first day of being a sophomore of Takuya when he entered the hallway doors. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue hooded-jacket, a worn out jeans and a black converse shoes. It was crowded as people are rushing to their lockers put their stuff on it. He was getting a hard time on getting his own locker while others are pushing as they are trying to get on theirs too…

At last, he gets to his locker. "Finally" he whispered to himself as he tries to open his locker. After he'd put his things on his locker, he will go to the office to get his schedule.

Then suddenly, a boy was running and it pushed him to a girl right beside her and falls to the floor. "I'm sorry, somebody pushed me." He apologizes to her as he helps her to collect the books that scattered the ground.

"Umm… Here" He gives the books he's collected to her, when he looked at her, he froze at her beauty.

His amber eyes met her wonderful emerald eyes. "Ahh??" He was speechless when he can't say anything to her.

"Umm…Thanks for your help" she spoke while Takuya was snap from his daydreaming.

"Ah, no problem." He gets up and scratches his back neck while laughing.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name's Izumi Orimoto. But you can call me Zoe if you want." She introduces herself while she gets up also. She was wearing a white collared button-up blouse, a checkered black and pink skirt, knee socks with pink shoes, and a cute white headband.

"I'm Takuya" He introduces himself also.

"So, what year are you now?" Zoe asked him

"I'm in sophomore high, how 'bout you?" he answered

"I'm in sophomore too!" Zoe shouted

"Really?"

"yeah"

"So that means that we can possibly be in the same class, right?" Takuya asked

"Uh-huh" Zoe smiled at him when Takuya's cheek had a slight reddish color on it.

In a sudden, someone push him away from Zoe and landed to the lockers with a thud. It was the seniors who pushed him. They were the football jocks who bullies the younger students and get there things, especially their moneys…

"Oww" Takuya hold his aching head

The leader of the group, Mark, smirks at him and look at Zoe. "Hey babe, wanna go out later?" he asked her. Zoe looked at Takuya who is trying to get up from the fall he went and look at Mark. "Sorry… I'm not available." Mark was surprised that he was rejected, REJECTED by a girl. He never rejected by a girl. He knows that the reason why she didn't agree is Takuya.

So, he tackles Takuya by pushing him against the locker, and lifts him up by grabbing his shirt. "Now, if you don't want to go out with me, I will hit your friend here in the face!" Mark threatened her. People gather around them.

She doesn't want to let him hurt his new friend so, she nodded and said, "I'll go out with you. So let go of him." Mark let go Takuya while Takuya falls down again, catching his breath.

He grabs Zoe away from the crowd, along with his gang, leaving the poor Takuya still sitting on the cold floor.

_

* * *

Hours passed…_

It was lunchtime and everybody crowded the cafeteria to get food. Takuya sits alone, while others have their group of friends with them. He was looking at his food, disgusted as it was meatloaf… He stick-out off his tongue as he doesn't like the smell, the sight… And the most important, the taste of it.

Then suddenly, "Can we join you?" He looked up and saw two dark-blue haired guys standing in front of him. "Sure" He said the look at his meal again. The two sit with him and eat their food.

"Why aren't you eating your meal?" The short haired guy asked. "Huh? Umm… I'm just… not in the mood to eat this thing." He pushed the try away from here and bowed his head on the table. "Why?" The guy asked again. "I'm bad trip today." He answered.

"Are you the guy who almost been beaten by the seniors?" Takuya lifted his head and gave a glare at him. "Ahh… S-sorry" He apologizes but Takuya bowed again but there was a sound when he let his head go down to the table. He sighs from what happened earlier. "It's alright; you didn't mean that, did you?" He asked the boy again. "Not really, but why did he tackled you?" The boy asked again.

"I was with my friend when he pushed me away from her, then he asked her out but he refused. Then he tackled me to make her agree, maybe she doesn't want me to be hurt so she agreed." He said.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" The short raven haired boy said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Well, I'm Kouichi Kimura. And this is Kouji, my brother, a.k.a. my twin." He pointed out the long haired, bandana boy at his side who was still not speaking.

"Is he mute?" Takuya wondered him as Kouji was focusing at his food.

"No, he's always silent, especially when he's with other people."

"Oh… So you're twins."

"Yeah"

"Is it happy when you have a brother?"

"Sometimes it's happy, and sometimes it feels like hell." Kouichi smirked at his brother while Kouji look up at him, glaring at him. "Yeah, it feels like hell, when you have a paranoiac brother." Kouji finally spoke up.

"But it's worst when you have a crazy emo brother." The twins started to bicker as they fight who is worse while Takuya was laughing at them, enjoying his new friends bickering like old married couple.

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**ME: Ahahaha!!! Weak!!! You are a LO-SER (using a loser sign on hand)!**

**TAKUYA: Yeah, but you make me a loser in the story…**

**ME: You're still a loser in the real life.**

**TAKUYA: I am not!**

**ME: Yes you do, you can't even solve 1+1**

**TAKUYA: I can too.**

**ME: Well, what's the answer?**

**TAKUYA: Umm… 3?**

**ME: Yeah, right… ¬_¬**

**Do you like this chap, if you do…? Then please review…**

**And can I convince you to encourage also my fics to your readers to read my fics, I just want to collect reviews…I mean all of us authors want to collect reviews, I just want to know what is the opinions of readers from my stories…**

**Next chap: Love hurts**

**See Ya!!!**


	3. Love Hurts

**Hi guys! Sorry for another late update… You know my excuse right?**

**Well, anyways, before I start this chapter, I just want to inform you that I'm only making Takuya weak (ahahaha) because I'm only making some **_**drama **_**part in the story, and besides, were still on the start, and maybe someday, he will kick some seniors butts…**

**Ok, so much for talking, let's start the chap…**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chap 3: Love hurts**

* * *

After the incident, Takuya met new friends, Kouji and Kouichi, who are also twins. They spend their time together after the last period of their school and hangout at the school's field…

While they were sitting under the tree, Takuya notice Zoe all by herself in the bench. He wants to go to her but the time when he rise up from where he's sitting, the group of seniors, like earlier attack him, gathered around her.

Mark was also there, he wraps his arm around her shoulder and somewhat talking to her. But Takuya can't hear it because his too far away. He doesn't want to go closer to them anymore, afraid to make another fight will happen (ok, this is where the reviews starts, in fact I know that you'll say he's a coward but F.Y.I., it's the first day of school and no one doesn't wants a riot on the first day… And if you ask me, I don't want a record in school that it says I made a fight on the first day of my school year…).

So he sits under the tree again.

"Are those the guys who just fought you earlier?" Kouichi notice the group of men from the other side of the field.

"Yeah." He glanced at them again and looked at the ground.

"They had a girl with them… And she's hot." Kouichi drooled as he sees Zoe but Takuya hit him at the back neck. "Oww, why did you do that for?" He glared at him while rubbing his neck.

"That's the girl I'm talking about." Takuya answered him.

"You mean that she's your friend who's the reason why the seniors attack you?" Kouichi asked and Takuya nodded as his guess was correct.

"Wow, you're really good in making friends, even a hot girl you'd make friends too." He laughed at him but Takuya again; hit him at the back neck.

"Why are you always hit me?" He rubbed again his neck in pain.

"I just don't want to let you make fun with her." Takuya defended.

"Are you in love in her?" He asked him that makes Takuya goes blushing crazy.

"No… I'm not in love at her…" He said while blushing.

"So why are you blushing?" Kouichi smirked at him.

"Nothing… It's just its… hot…yeah…" Takuya make an excuse but Kouichi know that he's only making an excuse.

Takuya sigh in defeat. "Yeah… I'm in love with her."

"Ha! You're in love!!! HAHAHA!!! Takuya and- what's her name?" Kouichi cut off.

"Zoe." Takuya said.

"Takuya and Zoe sitting on the tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Kouichi teased him while Kouji, who was at the branch of the tree, listening to his music, rolled his eyes as he saw his crazy brother dancing in joy.

_

* * *

The next day…_

It was 8 in the morning, 1 and a half hour before the school bell will ring. Takuya was still in the bed, sleeping tightly.

Then his alarm clock rang. It was disturbing him in his sleep. He gets up and turns it off.

He stretches his arms in the air and let a big yawn. He went to the bathroom and after that, he went downstairs.

The lights were still off. Maybe his father was still sleeping or didn't go home last night. His father was a busy person, but he doesn't know what his work is, he always asks him about it but the only thing he always say that he's a businessman. Businessman of what?

He had no time for that and goes to the kitchen to find food to eat.

Now that he's done; he's waiting for Kouji and Kouichi to come over.

After 5 minutes, there is no sign of the twins.

"Man, where are they?" Takuya cursed, still waiting for them.

Suddenly, he saw them running towards him.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?!" He shouted to them while they were still running.

"Sorry, we just got lost from the direction you'd said." Kouichi said when they reach him, panting from all the running.

"It's been minutes I waited, how did you get lost?" Takuya questioned.

"You said that East Avenue Street (I just made it up) is on the left side but when we read the sign and it was said 'West Avenue Street (I also made this up too)." Kouichi explained.

"That's why it is named 'EAST Avenue Street', you suppose to go right." Takuya said.

"Ohh, sorry about that." Kouichi apologized.

Takuya accept his apologize and starts to walk to school.

"I think you owe me 5 dollars for that." Kouji whispered to his brother.

"Yeah, I think I give it to you later." His brother said… Then Kouji starts to follows Takuya.

"Or maybe not." Kouichi smirk and catch up with them.

* * *

They reach school before the bell rings. The corridors where not quite crowded than yesterday so they easily get there things at their locker.

Takuya was getting his book when suddenly, "Takuya!" Someone shouted his name.

He glanced at his back and saw Zoe running to him. "Zoe!" He shouted back.

"Hey, what's up?" Zoe asked when she reaches him.

"Nothing, I'm just... cooling off..." He said that makes Zoe laugh at little. "So, what happen to you yesterday?" He asked him when Zoe stops from laughing.

"It's… umm… Ok, I guess?" She said without any smile.

"Why, what happen?" Takuya wondered.

"Nothing, it's just not… I'm not comfortable with people who are older than me, that's all." She said with a forced smile.

Takuya knows that she's not enjoying the moments with them; he gave her a hug to comfort her. She hugs him back.

Then suddenly, "Well, well, well… If it isn't the wimp boy of yesterday." They broke the hug and they saw the group of men, just like yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" Takuya then defended Zoe and him.

"That's what I'm going to say to you, what are you doing to my GIRLFRIEND?!" Mark said.

Takuya was shock from what he said. He looks at Zoe, who is also shock.

"What do you mean girlfriend? You only know her 24 hours!" Takuya can't really tell why did this happen. He doesn't know how it happened.

"Well, if you can't see, many girls want to date me. (Yeah right ¬_¬) But only chosen girls are lucky. (Sweet… this is gonna be lame ¬_¬) and when they had a time with me, they become my girlfriend. (Sus… Anung pakialam ko dun… Sorry, it means that 'what do I care') and also, Zoe's the first girl in the sophomore high who dated me." Mark explain to him how does it happen.

"That's not fair!" Zoe exclaimed to him.

"Too late, babe… You're coming with me now." He grabbed Zoe's wrist but she struggles to lose his grip from him.

"Let me go!" Zoe can't free herself because Mark is so strong.

"Let her go!" Takuya spoke but they didn't listen to him.

He was left again speechless, full of anger, hatred and sorrow. He punches the lockers to make the pain go away, but it didn't work. He wants to cry but it's not the time for that. He needs to do something, Zoe didn't want to with him too. What will he gonna do? If he can't think of anything, he's hopeless…

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Yeah, really sucks when ending a chap…**

**So anyways, review!**

**Next chap, you'll know Takuya's father… yeah, it's kinda a long time before I introduce him to you…**

**JP: Hey! Why are we still not in the story?  
TOMMY: Yeah!**

**ME: Sorry guys but I'm still thinking of a plot for both of you… But maybe Tommy will be in on next chap or the other one…**

**TOMMY: ^_^**

**JP: How about me?**

**ME: Sorry Butch but I'm still thinking of a character for you…**

**JP: **_**T**_**_**_**T**_

**Next chap: Defending others or yourself?**

**Stay Tuned ^_^**


	4. Defending Others or Yourself?

**Hey guys… Another chapter has now made… It's very hard to think this chapter, but at least I finished it…**

**Here's Chapter 4… Enjoy ^_^**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chap 4: Defending others or yourself?**

* * *

Mark was dragging Zoe away from Takuya…

They reach a hall that there are no students and stop their tracks. He let go Zoe's hand, only to receive a hard slap on the face.

"What are you saying? I only go out with you once and you say that I'm now your girlfriend?!" Zoe shouted at him while her eyes are forming tears. "You only forced me to go out with you. I don't want to let you hurt him so I'd agree on you." She continued.

"I'm only joking that time." Mark replied while his rubbing his cheeks from Zoe's slap.

"Joking?! You call that joking?! That wasn't a joke… You're gonna hit him and you call that a joke?!" Zoe's tears flow down her cheeks in anger. "Then you'll say that earlier was also a joke. You know Mark, even you say that every girl likes you, I never be convince by your charm." Zoe was going to walk out when Mark pulled her and clanged her to the lockers.

"Mark, let me go!" Zoe struggle for freedom but failed.

"Look Zoe, I like you, and no one can get you, especially that Takuya." He spoke. "And when he gets closer to you and try to steal you from me, you will never see him ever again." Zoe was stun about what he said.

Mark let go her, she didn't speak nor she fought, but she stay unmoving and not speaking. She was staring at the floor, tears still flowing, letting it hit on the floor. What she will do now. She's too powerless to say that she never loves him. The only guy who is in her heart is Takuya, the guy who just listening to her problems or anything. A simple guy that makes her laugh every time.

The bell rang and students were going to their respective rooms. Mark kisses her and went away with his gang.

Zoe collapse to her knees, crying. How will she solve this problem?

_

* * *

That afternoon…_

Takuya was walking to his home, alone. He said to his pals that he wants to be himself for awhile and they agree.

While he was walking, he saw a black sports car at their front yard.

"That's strange, I never seen this car before." Takuya thought, wondering who could own that car.

He then ignored it and went to his house. When he opens the door, he saw his father, sitting on the sofa while reading a newspaper. He doesn't want to be notice so his moves where very slowly, yet quiet. He closes the door gently but it made a small creek that can barely be heard by his dad. He sighed in relief and makes a step. But when he made it, he had step into a shoe and makes him slip to the floor, 'causing to have a thud.

"Owww…" He said while he's lying on the floor.

On the sound of that, he was heard by his father, only to look at him and back to reading his newspaper.

Takuya gets up and walk to the living room. He sat on the chair nearby while he rubbed his aching head.

His dad put down his newspaper. "Takuya, I need to talk to you." He spoke.

"What now?" Takuya responded.

"Someone called me from work and they say that they are work in a teen magazine company (can't think of a name of a magazine)." He said.

"And?"

"They're looking for a teenage boy to model for their monthly issue, and they're offering me a big offer when I can find a boy. And I picked you to model on their magazine."

"Me? To model in a magazine? Why me?" Takuya asked.

"Because you're the only one who I can convince in a short time, they need it on Thursday so I need you to be a representative."

"But I can't model; I don't know how to model… And I don't have the looks of a model."

"They're the ones who'll make you one. So no more denying."

"But-"

"Look Takuya, this offer has a big amount of money, and I don't want to waste it. So, don't make your face any scratches or bruises before Thursday or I'll make it to you…" His father threatened and he silently nodded for agreement.

His father left him alone in the living room; he was panicking from what he just agreed. Does his father using him for money?

_

* * *

Next day…_

Takuya got to school earlier than yesterday. He didn't want to wait again for the twins to be lost again.

While he was walking, he notice Zoe was walking too, but not noticing him.

"Hey Zoe." He greeted but she ignored him. He has some kind of feeling that she's rejecting him.

Then he bumped into a boy. The boy fall but he caught him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He apologized.

"No, no I'm the one who need to say sorry; I'm just in a hurry so I didn't see you there." The boy said.

Takuya didn't realize the boy's face and wondering. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm Tommy Himi. I don't study here; I'm still on the middle school." The boy named Tommy said.

"But why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my brother, I can't find him. Do you know Terrence Himi? A senior high student? I don't know where his room is, I really need to ask him, it's very important." He asked him about his brother.

"Sorry Tommy, but I don't know who is this Terrence you speak."

"Oh, ok… Say, what's your name?" Tommy said.

"Umm, my name's Takuya. I'm only a sophomore so I don't know really know your brother." Then he saw the senior guys who always bullied him or something. "How about you ask those guys, they're seniors probably so maybe they know your brother." He advised him.

Tommy followed what he said and approaches them. But he had some kind of feeling that something will happen badly. He left him and searching for his friends.

"Excuse me, but do you know a boy named Terrence?" He asked but he was somewhat shaking. The seniors turn their attention to Tommy, getting closer to him.

"Who do you mean Terrence? Terrence Himi?" Mark asked him in an angry tone that makes Tommy to be frightened.

"Well, tell me!" He shouted at him, making him to tremble. Tommy silently nods at him in agreement.

"Well you look at that! It's a small version of that bastard." He lifted Tommy onto the wall and put a fist right on front of his face.

"Look kid, your brother needs to pay from all of what had done to me and to my gang. And I know what I'm gonna do to you for now." He is readying his fist to land on his face but as soon as he will punch him, he was cut by Zoe, holding his arm to not hit Tommy.

"Mark, he's just a kid." Zoe said worried.

He ignored her and freed himself from her grip and hit Tommy on the cheeks.

He fell on the ground with a blood on the corner of his lips. Tommy tries to get up but Mark punches him again but in the stomach rather. The other 2 boys in his gang help him to hit him while the others cheer.

Many people gathered around there. They are only watching them punch and kick the helpless child, others want to help the boy but they're too afraid to do that.

"Mark, stop this!" Zoe tried to stop them but she can't do it by herself.

"For all of his the things that his brother do, I will never stop this." He said while kicking Tommy on the stomach. Takuya and his friends were late from the event.

"I said stop it!" She slaps Mark's face to stop but he hit her on the face, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"ZOE!" Takuya exclaimed, he enter the fight and punches Mark.

She touches her lips, with blood coming right through it.

It's starting a riot, the people are cheering and who will win this fight. The gang ignores Tommy and put their attention to Takuya, who's fighting with Mark. Kouji and Kouichi join the fight, supporting Takuya. Zoe crawled to Tommy, who's almost going to lose his conscious.

They fight still continue and many people are ending it, but they can't.

Suddenly, a boy approach Tommy and kneeled to see his face.

"What happen to him?" The guy asked Zoe who point to the fight.

The guy went to the riot and tries to end it. He grabbed Mark's collar, and push Takuya, out of balance and fell.

"What the-"Mark turn around to see his face, then he recognize who it is. "Terrence." He cursed under his breath.

"What did you do to my brother?" Terrence looked at Tommy's weak body, still on the ground.

"Is it obvious, idiot? I manage to pay him from what you do to me and to my friends. And you say your brother is tougher, eh?" He chuckled, Terrence punch him and not stop until blood come out through him. Mark's gang pulled him away, and going to fight him outnumber. But their outnumber is no match for Terrence 'cause he can fight them through his Taekwondo skills. He can fight them one by one at the same time.

* * *

After minutes, they give up and run away from the crowd.

"Remember Terrence, you're not finished yet!" Mark shouted away while he's escaping.

He made a one last look to them and turns his notice to the others who fought also. Tommy was okay now, but he was still a little weak from the strike he received.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Takuya asked Tommy, he gave him a weak nod while trying to stand up.

"Whoa, whoa… Easy boy, you need to take a rest for awhile…" Terrence said, not wanting to make his brother to suffer from the bruises.

"But I need to get to school." Tommy demand.

"School? In that condition? No way, you'll stay on the school's clinic first and go home. Mom will be mad when she saw you like that." His big brother instructed.

"But-"

"No buts Tommy, but it's only for your own good. And besides, you're late now and you can't go to school in this time." Tommy sighed but he agreed.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"You forgot to give me my allowance you taken from me yesterday." Tommy glared at him. His brother just scratches his back neck in embarrassment while the others, who are listening to what they are saying, sweat drop.

Terrence looks at Takuya, and handed him his hand to help him get up.

"Sorry to push you." He apologized.

"Doesn't matter, at least Tommy is okay now." He smiled

"I'm-"

"Terrence, I know you now, Tommy asked me earlier when he's finding you."

"Hehe, right. Thanks for defending my brother from those suckers."

"It was nothing." (I thought Takuya enter the fight because Mark hit Zoe… oh well)

Then, Takuya turned around to see Zoe, who's walking away from them.

"Zoe!" He shouted to make a notice but she ignores it.

He ran up to her and faced her. "Zoe, why are you avoiding me?"

"Well, I just don't feel to talk to you for now. Sorry." She walks away from him. He wants to chase her but he only leaves her alone.

* * *

(Skipping to the cheverness of the story, let's get to the end part)

Takuya do the same thing yesterday, he walked again by his own. He left his friends there because one reason, they got to detention because they spit spitballs to the board and hit on the eyes of the teacher…

He was walking to the pavement to their house. When he enter the house, he saw his father, somewhat waiting for him.

"What happen to you?!" Shouted by his mad father.

"What?" Takuya remember their conversation yesterday that he will not make any scratches to his face, but gotten to a fight earlier and receive bruises in his face.

"I told you to take care of your face, and what you get?!" He punches Takuya on the stomach.

Takuya wants to fight back but he can't. He has a feeling that he can't do it because he's his father. He let his father to hurt him, even he doesn't want to. Someone was trying to control him not to fight his dad, but who? He was now lying on the ground; he gets a painful kick to his stomach, his blood now coming to his mouth.

"Because of you, we cannot deal with those agents, now they'll find a new one to get their new model." He continues on torturing his son.

Why Takuya can't fight back? Why can't he defend himself but he can defend others? Can he fight back? Can he'd be free from the torture of his life? And can Kouji and Kouichi be home before dinner because of their detention? Find out on next chap…

**

* * *

Wheew… Finish! I kinda rush this one 'cause I need to make the other chap of LOC, I need to finish it before Christmas…**

**Anyways, you see what does his father do, suffering him from the things that Takuya do that doesn't please him… He's a moneyholic or something… And he gets to kick Mark's butt… Woohoo!!! But not too much…**

**Do you notice that I end some scenes by leaving the main character alone? If you do, then leave me your opinion…**

**R&R…**

**Next chap: Why can't you love me?**

**Paalam****! (Goodbye)**


	5. Why Can't You Love Me?

**Happy New Year guys! Goodbye 2009, hello 2010! Time is so fast... It's like yesterday, we just face a new chapter in 2009, now were ending it starting another one in 2010... Well, so much the drama in this one, let's start the drama in the next chap of Solemnity... **

_**Solemnity**_

**Chap 5: Why Can't You Love Me?**

* * *

Takuya was in his bed, fragile from his father's rage. His face was full of bruises, due to the punch he received. He's now lying down the bed, thinking about why is it he can't fight back.

"Why can't I have to run away this hellhole? I don't know but someone is trying to stop me... But who?" He thought.

Takuya let his eyes to shut so he can rest from the day he had been.

_

* * *

Next 5 days..._

Another week had started. Takuya was not been in the 'teen magazine' because of the wounds he had in his face.

He was in the school cafeteria with his twin friends. They met Terrence a whole lot more and they get to be close. He said that he can teach Takuya how to Taekwondo (Good for you Takuya, I always want to learn that _T___T_) and he didn't refuse it.

On the other hand, Zoe is with his 'boyfriend' and his teammates in 1 table. She kept looking at Takuya, who's only 2 tables away from them. Then, Mark seemed to notice her, keep staring at him. He was kind of jealous so, he'd throw a football towards Takuya, and nothing else but it hit on Takuya's food, letting it to splatter on his face.

All of them had seen it; his teammates cheer at what he'd done to him while Zoe was surprised about that, he looked him that has a smirk on his mouth. Zoe looked down; she's very ashamed of what he'd done. She glanced at Takuya for the last time, seeing him that he's cleaning up the mess Mark gave him.

Minutes later...

Takuya went to the CR, cleansing the food that spoiled on him. After finishing his mess, he looked at the mirror, he scan the whole room, seeing nobody's inside, except for him.

And suddenly, "Dude, you ok?" Kouichi entered the CR.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wash up this food that splash to my face." Takuya said, not wanting to make him more worried.

Kouji also come in. "Those jerks, they really likes to mess up with you." Finally, the long haired boy just spoke through his words, way to go!!!

"Yeah, come on bro, we should beat them up again just like last time." Kouichi asked over.

"YEAH!" Kouji agreed.

"Guys, guys. Its ok, I'm done beating someone up and if we'll beat them up again, I'm sure that they'll never stop messing me up, or it will gotten worse." Takuya said.

"I guess you're right Takuya. But how can we stop this incense?" Kouichi thought.

"But the real problem is, what's the reason why they keep messing Takuya up?" Kouji stated.

"I think I know what the answer is." Suddenly, Terrence got inside the CR and explains what he had in his mind...

* * *

...

"You mean that the reason why they keep ruining Takuya's life because of ZOE!?" The twins both said.

"I think that's the reason, because one day I heard them talking about their relationship, it's about when Zoe gets near Takuya or even talk to him, they gonna hurt you." Terrence pointed out to Takuya.

"Those imbeciles!" Kouichi exclaimed.

"I hate those guys." Kouji swore.

"But, earlier, I didn't do anything to her; I didn't talk to her, or even get near to her." Takuya wondered.

"You didn't do anything, BUT she does something." Terrence said.

"What?!" They all questioned

"She kept staring at you for the whole period, I guess Mark was some kind of jealous so he did that revenge, I think."

"So it means that Zoe is the ONE who'd make Takuya's life worse?" Kouichi asked that Terrence gave a shrug for the answer.

"Probably, but I think she doesn't mean that. I know that she never like to be Mark's girlfriend but she's only doing this just for you." He pointed again at Takuya.

Takuya was ashamed of himself; he only makes Zoe's life worse than his. His life is already worse from the first place; he only cares about other's life than his.

He got out of the CR and leaves the others...

_

* * *

That afternoon..._

It was dark and almost to rain...

Takuya was walking through the pavement, still thinks of what his friends had said...

"_You mean that the reason why they keep ruining Takuya's life because of ZOE!?" The twins both said._

"_I think that's the reason, because one day I heard them talking about their relationship, it's about when Zoe gets near Takuya or even talk to him, they gonna hurt you." Terrence pointed out to Takuya._

"_So it means that Zoe is the ONE who'd make Takuya's life worse?" Kouichi asked that Terrence gave a shrug for the answer._

"_Probably, but I think she doesn't mean that. I know that she never like to be Mark's girlfriend but she's only doing this just for you." He pointed again at Takuya._

"Does Zoe hate me or does she like me?" He said to his thoughts.

Then, he noticed Zoe alone, walking by herself.

"ZOE!" He called.

Zoe glanced back and saw Takuya, but instead she approach him, she'd run away.

"Zoe?" Takuya said. "Zoe! Wait up!" He chase after Zoe.

It was a long run they'd do. Then they reach the city, people are too crowded that they can barely run, but they still continue on chasing each other...

After minutes, Zoe stop, resting her feet from running, and Takuya had catch up with her.

"Zoe, why on earth did you run away?" Takuya asked her but she didn't response.

"I just want to tell ask you something." He continued on speaking but still, she didn't reply.

"Are you fine with your relationship with Mark?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Zoe snarled, and starting to walk away.

"Is that what you wanted or you only forcing yourself?" He kept asking her.

"I said leave me alone." She's almost to run away again but Takuya got her by the arm.

"Look at me Zoe, do you like to be with him or you only forcing yourself to love him?!" He almost shouted it but he's stayed calm to not scare her.

"I said, leave me alone!" When Zoe said that, a thunder had heard at the same time. She didn't make an eye contact with him, but Takuya gently turn her around to meet her eyes. Zoe's emerald eyes met his chocolate ones.

"Zoe, I just want to answer this question... Do you love me?" He said when Zoe was frozen from his words.

"I'm sorry Takuya, but I can't answer your question." Zoe replied and going to escape again, when Takuya pulled her and put his lips onto hers. Zoe put her arms around his neck; returning the kiss back and Takuya wrap his arms on Zoe's waist. She let his tongue enter to her mouth, making it a hungry kiss.

But, Zoe pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry Takuya, but I can't love you." Zoe said.

"Why Zoe, why can't you love me?" Takuya asked.

"Because... we're not meant for each other." Zoe said. She runs away from him.

"I love you Takuya, but I'm doing this for you." She was now crying and running.

Takuya was left all alone again. He leaned to the wall and letting himself to fall down. It was now raining; tears were mixed up with the rain. He's now quiet, nothing to say, nothing to cry... Is this destiny for him, to not be loved by someone?

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sucks to be Takuya... tsk tsk tsk...**

**Anyways, R&R! And wait for my new songfic, The Way I Loved You... Yeah, it's been a long time since I made a songfic...**

**JP: What about me?! I'm still not in the story...**

**ME: Sorry JP, but I can't think of a part that you can be fitted to...**

**JP: **_**T_T**_

**ME: But, I have some vacant part that you could do...**

**JP: What?**

**ME: You could be donut boy!**

**JP: Wha?**

**ME: Yeah, donut boy... So donut boy, go to the donut shop and buy donuts, here some money, now GO!**

**JP: (Goes to donut shop)**

**ME: And don't forget the strawberry-filled donuts, they're my favorite...**

**So, if you review, I give you donuts...**

**Next chap: Takuya's past**

**BYE ^_^**


	6. Takuya's Past

**Hello again! Finally, I got to update this one… Sorry if it takes a long time to update this but, yippee! I got to update it today…**

**And for to those who had reviewed, have some donu- oh yeah, JP… I mean donut boy had still didn't come yet… So read first the chap while I wait for him…**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chap 6: Takuya's past**

* * *

A week after what happened; Takuya's still silent and somehow, not minding everything that surrounds him. He'd been thinking about what just happen between him and Zoe. He always thought the words that Zoe said before:

"_I'm sorry Takuya, but I can't love you." Zoe said._

"_Why Zoe, why can't you love me?" Takuya asked._

"_Because... we're not meant for each other." Zoe said. She runs away from him._

"Why Zoe? Why is it that you can't love me?" These words are continuously circling in Takuya's mind.

* * *

…

In the school, while Takuya and his friends are walking, they seemed to notice that Takuya doesn't speak anything, not even a single word.

"Hey Takuya?" Kouji spoke, trying to make a contact on him… But it didn't work.

"Takuya, are you okay? I you've been like that about days, you're making me freak out… You're quieter than Kouji." Kouichi uttered. Kouji glared at his brother, "screw you."

The two started to blabber, but still, Takuya's mind is out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Terrence appeared at the corridors, noticing the three. "Hey guys." He greeted.

The twins are still fighting, Terrence sweat drop as they do the 'brother fight'.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked Takuya, who is looking down the floor and not speaking.

"Takuya?" He wondered why he's silent. Takuya? Yoo-hoo… Are you okay, man?" Nothing happened.

"Why does all people are too weird today?" Terrence stated, looking at the twins, then after, he glanced at Takuya.

"I know that you're still thinking about Zoe, Takuya." Terrence said, made Takuya's attention at him. "How did you know?!" Takuya suddenly spoke.

The twins stopped fighting and look at Takuya, who finally spoke.

"You know Takuya, I feel that you are in love at Zoe, but you can't love her, and she can't love you. As a matter of fact, I also know that Zoe… Is also in love at you also, but because of Mark, she can't." Terrence told everything he knows about. (How does he know everything?)

Takuya was surprised at what he said, so does Kouji and Kouichi. "I-I can't believe you know that! H-How did you know it?" he asked.

"Well, I saw her running and crying on the park. I was only strolling at the park when I notice her. She sat on the swings, so I make a closer sight on her, behind a tree. While I was listening what she is muttering, I realized that she was muttering about you. Then I heard the words, 'I'm sorry Takuya' so I know that she was crying about you." Terrence said.

Takuya had mixed emotions, surprised, happiness, relieve and anger. Zoe love him, but the fact that she is still with Mark, he can't make a move at her. "Thanks bro, now I know what Zoe is feeling." Takuya thanked him. "No problem, but watch out for Mark, I know that when you even talk to her, you'll make him jealous and make a plan to ruin you." Terrence warned.

Takuya was now okay, but still a little bit depressed…

_

* * *

Saturday afternoon…_

Takuya was strolling down the park… Calming himself from the problems he had, family and school. He went to the playground, looking at it while he's memories are going back to him.

_Flashback…_

_10 years before, it was the happiest day that Takuya had, having his family with him._

_The Kanbara's is a peaceful family, they don't actually quarrel a lot and having themselves in a cheerful mood. They spend their time together, with their son, Takuya. He was a spoiled but an obedient boy (weh, di nga?!). Hiroaki Kanbara (Takuya's father), together with Yuriko Kanbara was very fortunate that they had a son like Takuya._

_It was a fine day; the Kanbara's was in the park… having a picnic. Takuya was happily playing with his father, while her mother was setting their picnic and watching them._

_End Flashback…_

It was a happy moment with his family together, he approach the swing, and sat on it. Swinging himself on the swing, his mind pictured him and his father, pushing him on the swing, and playing soccer.

While he was swinging, he saw a family, a father, mother and their children, cheerfully walking at the pathway. He watched and smiled at them, while tears were running at his cheeks. He wiped it away, the happy moments that he had with his family, had broken with a dark memory.

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just want to make one ^_^**

**Anyways, JP still not come back and-**

**JP: HEY!!!**

**ME: Oh! Here he comes!**

**(Running towards)**

**ME: Why took you so long?**

**JP: Sorry, I got trouble on finding a donut store.**

**ME: Well, that's fine, where's the donut?**

**JP: (Gives the box of donut)**

**ME: (Opens the box) Hey! Where's the donut?**

**JP: Ahh… While I was going back, I got hungry so I ate all the donut…**

**ME: -_-**

**Sorry guys, but donut boy ate all our donuts (awww T-T)**

**Anyways, R&R…**

**Next chap: The Dark Memory**

**See ya guys ^_^**


	7. The Dark Memory

**Weeee!!! Finally, I got to update...**

**Hi guys! Long time no see... Sorry if I kept you waiting, I was too busy in school, but now... I'm free!!!**

**Anyways, umm... I forgot where I stopped... But I think it was the flashback of Takuya's family... Ehh... Just go on with the chapter...**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chap 7: ****The Dark Memory**

* * *

2 months after, Takuya was still in a traumatic state where he still thinks about Zoe... but you know what they say; go on with your life. He puts all the sadness and pain away for awhile and focuses on his present life. It's hard to forget what happen on the past however, it's also for his sake.

He's been recovering lately as his life in school is a good one. His grades are not too high but at least he still passes those trials. He'd been joining the soccer club and he was assign as the lead captain of their team because of his skills in the sport. Terrence had taught him how to Taekwondo to beat up Mark's butt and his teammates, and he have gotten more friends to help him in his problems. But sadly, Zoe was still miserable though, Mark's still in her tail.

_**

* * *

November 2... The day of all souls... **_

Takuya was walking on the pavement, with roses in his hands. It was windy so he'd bring his jacket for warmth. He will visit the grave of her mother; it's been times that he didn't go to his mom after his last visit.

The cemetery was not too far but he still takes a bus to drive him there. When he got to the cemetery, it's not minutes to find the grave. It was a gravestone attach to the ground with the grasses had grew to cover the land.

Takuya kneel to the ground and place the flowers to the stone.

"Hi mom, sorry if I didn't come here for a long time but now, I'm here." Takuya said, even though there'd nobody there.

"Sorry if I didn't bring dad... He's been to busy in his work." He uttered, but the fact that he's too down in his days, without a help from his mom; his tears had roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry mom... I don't know what to do now. Dad is putting my life miserable... I can't remember anything that he was there, helping me in my problems. He always put himself first than mine. But why can't I leave him? There's always a chance that I can run away home... But why am I feeling guilt in myself? I can always fight him back but I don't know why I can't do that; something's stopping me from doing it." All of the questions were too hard to answer for Takuya, the words he had said was the things that he was in the situation where he was been torture by his dad.

He wiped down his tears and sigh.

"But I know that you were always there for me. I still have friends at my side, ready to help me in times of troubles. And I have a crush on someone... No, it's not a crush... I think I'm in love with her. Although, she has a... boyfriend." He's finding difficult to say the last word.

"And you know mom, I'm still hoping that he will break up with him and she'll be with me." Takuya said; having faith for the girl he loved to be with him.

He stands up from the ground and leaves his mom's grave with the roses he had brought.

_**

* * *

Later that night...**_

11 in the night, Takuya was in a tight sleep, and he's having a dream... or a nightmare...

_In his dreams..._

_The little Takuya was fast asleep; when he'd been awaken by the noise coming out of his room. He was curious about the sound so he try to sneak up in his door._

_He was now tip-toeing towards the source of the noise. The noise has gotten louder when he reaches the room of his parents. The door was slightly open, visible to see what is happening inside. He saw his parents, fighting. They were shouting and yelling as they were fighting about something. Takuya was hurt from the things he is hearing; he don't want to see his parents fight._

_He starts to sob while he's still watching his parents fighting. Then suddenly, his mom heard him, "Takuya?" she called his name; makes him run away to his room. "Takuya, wait!" His mom chases him while she left her husband alone._

_Takuya reach his door and locked it. He was crying hard while his mom is knocking the door. "Takuya, open the door!" His mom pleaded to him as he continues to cry. "Please Takuya, open the door. Mommy wants to talk to you." Finally, Takuya open the door; his mom quickly hugs his son._

"_Don't cry, baby." His mom said, making his baby boy to stop crying. It was minutes before he ended his weeping. "Mommy, why are you and daddy fighting?" Little Takuya asked._

"_You know baby, you're too young to know about that." His mom explained._

"_I hate daddy." He said to her._

"_No baby. Don't say that. He's your father."_

"_But mommy, he's shouting you."_

"_I know but... sweetie, I love him. Even we are fighting; I love your father... And no matter what happen, always love your father, Takuya. Even he's doing something wrong to you; just remember that I'm always here for you." His mother stated and once again hugged his son..._

_... _

_Days after that incident, Takuya was in the bed, feeling sick. His father was away home because of his work. He and his mother were left home. His mother was taking his temperature, when suddenly..._

"_Oh my God..." Her mother saw his temperature that exceeded to 40__o__C. Takuya can hardly breathe, he's too weak to walk now._

_His mother carries him, towards outside to go to the hospital. She calls a taxi and makes it to move quickly because the hospital was too far._

"_Come on, can't you see my son is in danger!" His mom shouted to the driver as she pointed out Takuya as his life is at risk. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" The driver said..._

_The cab was too fast... But suddenly..._

_When they reach an intersect road, a truck unexpectedly appear. The driver step the break but it's no use... They crash along with the truck._

_..._

_Ambulances and people gathered to the crash. The rescuers find a hard time to see people inside the car. Minutes later, they saw the lifeless body of the driver. They also saw a child while his mother was embracing him. Nobody knows if either of them or only one of them is alive._

_..._

_Takuya only saw darkness, but when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw light. He saw a doctor and a nurse talking. When his eyes are completely open, the doctor noticed him and went near him._

"_Are you feeling fine, son?" The doctor asked and Takuya gave him a weak nod._

_Then unexpected, a nurse came running to the two. He was whispering something to the doctor. The face of the specialist had change when he heard what the nurse is saying._

"_Where's my mommy?" Takuya weakly asked them._

"_Son, I'm sorry if I will say this to you-" the doctor spoke. "But your mother is dead."_

Takuya abruptly woke up from the dream. His head was aching, his dreams came to nightmares. Now he knows why his dad is torturing him. He's the one who killed his mother.

**

* * *

To Be Continued...**

**Ok... Let's clear everything of this... Takuya is still miserable even his other life is okay. He went to his mother to say all of his problems in his life. And now, he thinks that he's the one who end his mother's life because if he didn't get sick, this will never happen. Sad noh?**

**So anyways, I hope you like this chap...**

**R&R... and I almost forgot... I have a poll in my profile... Please vote... Thanks ^_^**

**Next chap: Lonely Days**

**Byez...**


	8. Lonely Days

**Muwahahaha!!! Finally, I got to update Solemnity... It's been a month that I didn't update this...**

**Since I've said a month, it's a long time though. I forgot what happen last chapter... So I started reading the last chapter again...**

**So... to make this chapter more dramatic, I've put some of the lyrics of '21 Guns by Green Day'**

**So here's chapter 8... Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! I mean ANYTHING... THE CHARACTERS and THE LYRICS!!!**

_**Solemnity **_

**Chapter 8: Lonely Days**

* * *

The nightmare was a trauma to Takuya's life, due the fact that it was real and it happened in the wants to be alone...

He wished that it didn't happen, that he still has his mother to protect him; that he can still be with her, the one who had given birth to him, the most important person that one living creature would ever have. But past is past... and you could never change it... Sort that it was destiny.

Days had flown... He didn't seem to notice what month is it.

Takuya was in his room, the door is locked so no one will pass through... It was Sunday morning; he would just lay down the bed the whole day. He is alone in the house; his father was gone in a business trip in their company. Good thing that the torturing part from his father was quite occasionally because he was too busy to kick his son's butt.

He glanced at his phone that was at the nightstand. He grabs and opens it. He looks at its calendar and it was the 2nd Sunday of May or should I say, Mother's Day.

Mother's Day is nothing for him, since he has no mother anymore...

Boredom strikes to him, so he decided to take a walk to relax him from his traumatic life...

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**_

_**When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it takes your breath away**_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating**_

While he's walking through the city, he looks at all window stores; it was cover with 'Mother's Day' decoration. He tries to ignore it and continues to walk...

_**Does the pain weigh out of the pride?**_

_**And you look for a place to hide**_

_**Did someone break your heart inside?**_

_**You're in ruins**_

He went to a fast food restaurant, full of people were inside of it... He took a sit and wait for someone to take his order. While he was waiting, he gazed to his side, seeing a family gathering their food happily. He remembers those times when their family is still complete, but for now, he's alone...

_**When you're at the end the road**_

_**And you've lost all the sense of control**_

_**And your thoughts have taken the toll**_

_**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**_

After that, he continues to stroll through the city, he can't erase the occasion that was happening then... Everything that surrounds him always remembers that it was Mother's Day. Why can't he just calm in a moment. Why is that every memory in the past always hurt him? Everything was worthless? He stops from his tracks and coincidently, he stop in front of a flower shop.

_**Your faith walks on broken glass**_

_**And the hangover doesn't pass**_

_**Nothing's ever built to last**_

_**You're in ruins**_

He had no choice, he bought a single rose and quickly dash to the where he will go. It was now drizzling, but Takuya is still running, he puts he hood on to cover his head...

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

The drizzle becomes rain and it made him soak. Still, he was running, splashing the poodle that covered the pavement...

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Throw up your arms**_

_**Into the sky**_

Finally, he reaches his destination. His running gotten slower until he was now walking, walking to where his mother is. He'd kneel down and put the single rose down to the wet grass... His clothes are now soaked but it doesn't matter, it just happen that he can't stop himself from doing it. Takuya smiled that he had done what does he need to do.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom... I love you."

_**You and I...**_

**

* * *

To Be Continued...**

**Aww, what a sweet boy... So this is a Mother's Day special... Sorry if it was short... I'm just not in a mood to make a chapter, but I need to do this... Well, at least it's finish... And I really want to end this story... Maybe I can make the last 4 or 5 chapters... I think...**

**Next chap: Waking Up To Reality**

**Stay tuned ^_^**


	9. Waking Up To Reality

**I'm back! And ready for another update of Solemnity!**

***Sigh* I hope I can make 2 chapters in one day...**

**Here's the 9****th**** chap of Solemnity... Enjoy!**

**Solemnity**

**Chapter 9: Waking Up To Reality**

* * *

It was raining hard...

Takuya was walking through the wet pavement to his home. He's still soaked from the rain, but he didn't mind it. He was curious that why did he do that? There is someone controlling him to do that, but who? He never had done that for the past few years after her mother's death. It's the first time that happened in his life.

The rain becomes weaker when he got to his front yard. He seemed to notice that his father's car was park in front of their lawn. He went to the door, it was unlocked. He left the door locked once he took a walk, maybe his dad just left it unlocked. Takuya takes off his wet sneakers; he notices that something's not right... There's a pair of stilettos on the floor.

"That's strange, I didn't remember mom wear those shoes, or even have those!" Takuya thought. There's something odd is going around in this room. He quickly dash to the living room, no sign of anyone, even his dad. Takuya look around the 1st storey of the house... But there's nothing.

Could've a burglar got in the house? But there's a car in front of the house that looks like his dad's car? And how did a woman's shoes got in the house either?

The only rooms that he didn't search off are in the upper floor. But before he continues on looking around, he went to his room to change in new clothes. After that, he went out of his room and continues on searching... When suddenly, he heard noise coming out from his parent's room before, but now it's only his father's room. Gently, he walks to the door. The noise gets louder and louder whenever he got more close to the door.

The door was now in front of Takuya. He was ready to open it. He shakily holds the doorknob. He turned it, and it'd open, he pushed it and the door move with a creek sound. But when the door opened widely, he can't believe what he just seen. His father, with a woman, in the bed! Even its dark, the light coming from the outside room made it more visible.

Now, an angry and confuse Takuya was standing in front of them. His dad can't move a muscle neither does the woman beside him because they're both (what's the Rated T word I'm looking for... oh yea) naked.

He wants to strangle his own father, but he doesn't want to do it with another lady seeing it. Takuya step back away from that room. He run away and went to his room. He locked the door and lean on it...

Takuya let himself slide down to the floor. He was now confused. He holds his head, like its aching. (: P)

"What's going on? This is not what I want to happen! Why did I let this happen?" He thought.

"Am I too weak for the past weeks? Did I let my emotion overrule me?" Words still coming out from his mind. He remembers the things that his dad done to him... All the torture, pain, suffering that he got, and he just let it all hurt him. He remembered the things that also happen in his school... He's too vulnerable to defend himself, even his friends... and his love... All those aching made him doze off...

* * *

Monday morning, it was time to school... Takuya didn't sleep in the bed but on the floor. He remembers last night, what happened... He can't take it anymore... He packed his clothes, all the things he need to survive... He went to his window, and there he exited his room, in his house.

He looks at the front yard and there's no sign of a parked car.

He glanced for the last time at the house. Memories were born in that house and now, he will abandon it. Maybe this is the last time Takuya will see his house again...

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hmm, I guess this end this chapter... Hope you like it...**

**So Takuya woke up to reality (at last)... Ang tanga tanga niya kasi e...**

**The chapters I'm making are getting shorter... I wonder why...**

**SO R&R!**

**And I almost forgot, about the title... Well you see, while I'm making the last chapter, I was listening to 'Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry'... So that's why this chapter was titled 'Waking Up To Reality'**

**Next chap: Fight For Love**

**Stay Tuned!**


	10. Fight For Love

**Wow... I didn't actually think that I could update this a little faster than before...**

**Well, at least I updated...**

**Here's chapter 10...**

**Enjoy!**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chapter 10: Fight For Love**

* * *

"So, you've runaway home because you don't want to live with your father anymore?"

"Exactly!"

"Then why 'exactly' you don't want to live with your father anymore?"

"It's a long story."

Now, Takuya did abandon his house. And he went exactly to his friends' house (I mean the twins) to ask if he can stay there while he searches for an affordable apartment for him to live. He gets the money from the savings he saved from the allowance his parent had given to him and the savings that he will use in college. But the money is still not enough for him to survive, so he needs to have a part-time job also.

Takuya told all the things happened to him in his 'personal life' with Kouichi, who's the one he was talking to before. If you ask if Kouji's still not yet around, he remained in school from an errand he needs to do (or detention ^_^)

Kouichi can't believe what did Takuya experienced in his whole life living with his widowed parent... "So that's why you're acting so... clumsy and quiet and awkward and-"

"Not helping Kouichi..." Takuya defended

"Sorry..."

Then suddenly, the door opened and came out Kouji, who looked exhausted that he looked like he had escape from something

"Escaping detention, eh?" Kouichi asked

"Yeah, and I don't know if I could attend school tomorrow." Kouji replied and crashed himself into the couch, not noticing who is with them.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! Mr. Shinama will kill me if I showed up at him tomorrow. This is my sixth time I escape his detention or else... I will be suspended for weeks! And there will be no school for the rest of the days!"

"Well, hope that would happen..." Kouichi rolled his eyes from the weirdness of his fellow brother... "Good thing I'm not as weird as my brother." He said on his thoughts. (Weh?)

Kouji sigh in tiredness and bob his head, still not noticing Takuya.

"Ehhem!" Takuya had got his attention when Kouji lift his head up.

"Oh, hey Takuya... What's with the bags?" Kouji said, noticing the bags beside him.

"His staying here for awhile as long as he will find a new home." Kouichi explained.

"Oh... what? Wh-what's going on around here?"

"Long story..." Takuya and Kouichi both uttered.

* * *

After 3 days, Takuya had found a rental apartment that he could live in. It is affordable and it's not to far from the city and his school. He didn't get to attend school in the past 3 days he is finding a new home, but the twins had got an idea to cover him up from the teachers who will wonder why he's not present in class.

Friday, he had gone to school to finish all the unfinished business because it's only a month away before the school year ends and he needs to complete all the school things. It was lunch break and the unfinished things are almost complete, so he had time to rest for awhile.

Takuya is sitting under the tree, the tree where he and his friends always hangout. He's alone and but he likes to be alone sometimes. He takes a deep breath and smells the fragrant of the cool air. He's just relaxing himself from the problems that came to him in the past days. He didn't notice that he'd doze-off from the relaxation he's receiving.

But something just made him awake.

"I had enough with you, Mark! And this is my final warning to you." A familiar female voice had yelled from a small distance behind the tree.

"Zoe?" Takuya guessed who was the one who shouted. He glanced behind the tree, and his guess was correct. It was Zoe, but there's two guys holding her in the arms. And there's a guy who's standing in front of her. It was Mark, the senior jerk that wants Zoe and threatening her if she refuses him. He didn't reply from her shout but took a step forward.

On the other hand, Takuya was now watching them, but he just stands there behind the tree.

"Let me go!" Once again, Zoe shouted while she struggle herself from freedom, but the guys that holds her tightens their grip so that she can't get away. Mark took another step forward, and this time he spoke, "You know Zoe, Takuya's just a weak defenseless puppy who just run to his mother and only do is cry and cry..."

"No! He's not weak and defenseless, you're the one who's weak; you can't fight on your own! You're just expecting others to do whatever you want! You're a sick cruel ASSHOLE!" Zoe let those words come out on her mouth. Then suddenly a strong force strikes to her beautiful face, Mark punch her in the right cheek that made her head turn to the left. Zoe's hair fall down to her face and the corner of her lips bleed. Tears form in her eyes because of the pain that strike to her.

Takuya's blood boiled when he saw what happened to her. He tackled one of the guys who are holding Zoe. The other one throws Zoe at the side and help his friend from Takuya. They don't know that Takuya had practicing Taekwondo with Terrence after the time they hurt his younger brother, Tommy. They can't make a single hit at Takuya, due that he always dodges their attacks. He continues on hitting them until they drain their energy and retreat the fight. The only one who was left is Mark.

"Well, well, well... Looks like I misjudge you." Mark said. Then he punches Takuya at the stomach, it was fast, Takuya didn't expect that hit. Mark then punches him again but in the face; it was so hard it made Takuya fall on the grass. "But I'm still stronger than you."

He walked in front of him and then kicks Takuya on the stomach. He kicks him again and blood escape on Takuya's mouth. Mark chuckled, "you're still a defenseless puppy... tsk tsk tsk..."

Takuya glared at him like he wants to kill him. "What's the matter? Can't fight for your... dignity... or you just run along and cry to your mommy." Mark teased and continues on laughing.

Takuya was really pissed off at him, but he just smirked. "No..."

"Oh really? Is that so?" In a second he kicks Takuya but something had stopped it. Takuya grabbed his leg and pulls it. Now, Mark was lying into the ground. "Why you little?" He tackles Takuya and they're rolling on the grass, fighting.

They punched each other, and their faces are now full of bruises and scratches.

Just now, Kouji, Kouichi and Terrence were walking by the fields when they saw the two fighting. They quickly dash to where they are and try to stop them. Kouji grabbed Takuya away from Mark while Terrence grabbed Mark. Kouichi on the other hand, helped Zoe from the side as her cheek is still red from the hit.

Mark pushed Terrence away and glared at Takuya, "This isn't over Kanbara, and I will kick your butt next time I see you." Then he walks away.

* * *

They brought the two to the clinic for treating their wounds. Zoe was sitting on one of the bed, while Takuya is lying on it as his stomach is aching.

"Are you ok?" Takuya spoke.

"Umm... I'm ok... I should be the one who'll ask you that, you're the one who gets into a big fight." Zoe answered. He sits up on the bed beside her and touches her cheek that was red. It was soft and smooth; it made Zoe redder than before. "That jerk, I will get him someday." He said.

"Don't!" Zoe reacted. "Why?"

"I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

"But he hurt you, Zoe."

"It's ok; it's just a little bit."

"A little bit? He made it bleed!"

"It's not as bleed as it made it to you."

Now, Takuya was speechless. She's right, his is worse than hers. Zoe smiled at him, she leaned at him. Takuya looked at her eyes, his met hers. Seconds later, their lips met each other. They kissed again, it was hungry kiss. Takuya's tongue entered her mouth, he deepens the kiss. He pushed Zoe and made her lie on the bed.

They're now making out on the clinic; the nurse had gone out of the room so they're alone. It took minutes after they finish it.

"So? We're boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Takuya asked

"I think we are." Zoe response and pull Takuya again into another kiss...

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AHAHA! Nabitin (cliffhangers)... I just end there coz maybe there's something they'll do that is not for kids :P**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter... It's longer than I thought again...**

**2 or 3 chapters to go! (But I think 2)**

**Please R&R... Thank you for those who had reviewed last chapter... You'll receive a donut... Yes, a donut... Donut boy (JP) had finally buy donuts... And for those who will review today, I'll give you 2 donuts... ^_^**

**Next chap: Incident**

**(Shoves a donut in the mouth) BfYEZ! **


	11. Incident

**Happy Independence Day to all Filipinos out there in the world! It's June 12 (here in the Philippines) and we celebrate its 112****th**** years... Wow! Tagal na noh? Nung 1898 pa! XDD**

**So anyways, here's the 11****th**** chapter of Solemnity... Sorry if this is short, I just want you to know that I'll do this 'straight to the point'; I want to finish this story so I can make the new songfic and my other special fic.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chapter 11: Incident**

* * *

It's been a month lately that Takuya's life gotten better. After the day he'd runaway home, he just thought that maybe someday, his life would change into good things... And it happened.

He's now more active and lively than before. He got a good job in a convenient store as a salesman (but maybe I should say sales boy because he's still young). And his relationship with Zoe is getting stronger, the fact that they're always together, plus, Mark is no longer on their tracks. Well, certainly that school is now over and he'd been graduated from high school.

This time, Takuya and Zoe were in the park... Doing things that couples do (:P)

They were sitting on a bench, watching children play on the playground.

Zoe lean closer to Takuya, she laid her head on Takuya's shoulder.

"Takuya?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will happen 10 years from now?" She pulled her head and looked into his chocolate eyes.

"Uh, I don't know? Maybe we're married that time and we have kids." Takuya replied. He quickly kissed her on the lips.

"And how many kids do you want?" Zoe smiled; she wrapped her arms at his neck and set herself in front of him.

"Umm... how about a dozen kids?" Takuya joked, as he received a playful smack on the arm.

"I can't carry that." Zoe said, but she knows that he just joking around.

"Uhh... How about 2 kids." Takuya said.

"Ok, 2 kids... Do you wished that it will be twins?" Zoe asked.

"No, I don't want to have weird children like the two."

"Who? Kouji and Kouichi?"

"Yeah, I just wished that my life would be with you and to our soon to be children."

Takuya wrapped Zoe's waist with his arms and pulled her closer. He begins to kiss her lips gently. They enjoy their session in the middle of the park. But suddenly...

"Ehhem!"

They cut their kiss as they heard that fake sound coming to their front. When they glance to that someone, they saw Kouji, standing in front of them, and also Kouichi, who just eating popcorn.

"Uhh, do you ever hear the words 'Public Display of Affection'?" Kouji said

"And who're you calling weird?" Kouichi mumbled while shoving another hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

They went to the mall, just to chill out (it's summer, you know?) and do other things.

It was 8 in the evening when they exited the mall.

While they were walking home, the twins are arguing about the arcade stuff.

"I told you that I'll be last one to use the ticket!" Kouichi disputed.

"Well, sorry for not winning the game, it's just a piece of junk." Kouji argued.

"If it wasn't for you, we would be bringing home the new God of War game."

"I told you, it's just a piece of junk. Who would ever want that stupid game."

"It's not stupid!"

"Guys, knock it off. Just try to calm down a minute." Takuya squeezed into a fight.

"We're not calming down! The twins shouted.

"Ok, ok... Sheesh... It's just a game." Takuya muttered

"Well, lucky for you, you've win a prize for Zoe." Kouichi pointed. They looked at Zoe's handling, a purple teddy bear with a red heart in its chest saying 'I LOVE YOU'.

"I just win it accidentally." Takuya replied.

"Yeah right..."

Then, Takuya stop in his tracks, when he saw someone, standing in the other side of the sidewalk.

"Takuya, is there something wrong?" Zoe asked.

"It's my father." He responded.

His father spotted him, and tried to come close to him.

"I gotta run." Takuya said and swiftly dashed away from his friends.

"Wait! Come back!" Zoe yelled.

Then his father had ran too as his will chase his escaping son.

"Guys? What's going on?" Zoe was confused about what just happened.

"Long story..." Kouichi answered.

"We need to go after him." Kouji said then they both run off, leaving Zoe behind...

"UH! Guys, wait up!" She started to chase them too.

* * *

Takuya was now dashing away. The sidewalk was clear; there are no people that will stop him from running.

Now, he was exhausted. He stops his tracks in the middle of a parking lot. There are only few cars parked on it.

His father had catch up with him, but also exhausted from the running.

"Takuya... we need... to talk." His father mumbled

"NO! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Takuya shouted.

"Please... Let me explain... I'm sorry from what happened."

"Sorry? Are you going to say SORRY? Only for that?"

"No, I'm sorry for being a jerk father to you. I'll promise I make it up to you."

While they we're fighting, there's someone watching them from the parked car.

"Well, looked it here... An arguing father and son..." It was Mark; he was just sitting inside in his car while he's drinking a lot of beer. He stared at the young man at the middle of the lot. He realizes that it was his arch-enemy.

"*smirk* So Takuya with his parent, let's see if he can still live with his parent after this." He starts the engine of the car. He starts to run the car towards to Takuya's dad. The screech of the tires made Takuya alerted.

In slow motion (Naks! Drama!), he runs to his father. He tried to push him away from the middle, towards to the side. Now, the car is inches away. Takuya didn't dodge the car, only to be hit on it. It made him fly away. He landed on the cold, hard cement and his head had strongly hit on the floor, making it to bleed.

His father was too shock from what happened.

Suddenly the other three got there late. They saw Takuya, lying and bleeding.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe screamed and quickly dashing to him.

The twins looked at the car and also inside. They tried to open the driver's door and they pulled the one who is driving it and beat him up.

"Takuya... please... speak to me." Takuya's eyes were totally shut and can't respond to Zoe.

Zoe is starting to cry. She didn't expect that this would happen.

The twins realize that the one they're beaten up was Mark. He was now full of bruises; he can't fight because he was to drunk.

Ambulance and Police cars came to the parking lot, Takuya's father had call them for emergency.

They put Takuya to the stretcher, carefully not to harm his wound. The police had taken care of Mark and shove him to their car.

All of them are confuse on what will happen to Takuya...

Will he survive?

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED**

**WHAA! What will happen to Takuya on the next chapter?**

**Always stay tune...**

**And... IF you think this chapter is long... think again... and if you think that this chapter is short... Then, think again...**

**Next chap: Realize**

**Byez mga peepz...**


	12. Realize

**Sa wakas! Nakapag-update!**

**Long time no see guys, great to be back on track...**

**Woo... This one month of not updating was totally busy days... I have too many things to do in school... I have a writer's block... and there are too many things to do...**

**Well, at least I've got to update...**

**Enjoy chapter 12 ^_^**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chapter 12: Realize**

* * *

Siren of an ambulance was heard through the road...

Inside of the vehicle was Takuya, lying on a stretcher will his head was still bleeding due the car accident. Zoe decided to go with him; she was griping his hand very tightly, keeping him to hold on from the pain and also griping on the teddy bear Takuya gave to her. For now, Takuya was unconscious but even he is, we can still see that he's feeling the throbbing of the wounds he has. His father was left at the parking lot for interviews of the police, and so does the twins.

Later on, they arrive at the hospital. They rushed Takuya through the alley to the Operating Room. Zoe was with them but when they get to the room, they didn't let her come in. She just stays outside from the O.R., trying to hold her cry and hugging the stuffed animal...

_

* * *

Hours later..._

All of them are waiting for the results; Zoe, Kouji and Kouichi were sitting on a bench next to the door where Takuya is while his father sits on the other side. Kouji look at Takuya's father, who was looking at the floor. He'd glared at him for all the things he had done to his son. Zoe was sobbing while Kouichi tried to comfort her but it still not effective.

Then, a doctor just came out from the Operating Room. They all rushed to him.

"How's Takuya, doc?" Takuya's father asked.

"Well, he has only shallow wounds, but his left arm has a major fracture. We have stopped the bleeding of his head but we still curing him because of the internal bleeding of the upper part of his body." The doctor told them.

They're expressions shifted into an uncomfortable one, not wanting the things that the doctor had just said. Will Takuya survive?

* * *

A couple of hours, Takuya had gotten out from the O.R. and he was sent into the ICU. The three had dozed off. On the other hand, Takuya's father was looking at the window door of the ICU, glancing to his son, which has some supporter machines attached to his body. The ECG says that he's heart is still beating because of the ragged lines that are shown in the machine.

He cursed to himself that if something bad will happen, he will regret himself. He had lost a wife, but he doesn't want to lose his only son- he doesn't want to lose someone he loves anymore.

He sits at the bench where he sat before. He looked at the teenagers that were sleeping. He was touched that they were always at Takuya's side. He was jealous that maybe Takuya loves them more than him.

He glanced at Zoe, who was sleeping with the teddy bear. He thought that she would be his girlfriend; he saw the ways she reacts when the incident happened.

He stared at the floor. Now he realizes what he's doing to his son. Why did he blame him? It isn't his fault that his wife was now gone. Should he hurt him for only a small reason? Why did he act that way? Why did he let this happen? Tears had fallen from his eyes, letting it crash to the floor. Now he realizes what he had done... Now- he's regretting everything...

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Ok! That wrapped this chapter up... Hope you like the short chapter...**

**Takuya's dad regrets everything he had done to his son. I know that you will also react from this chapter, so let it all out and put it on your review if it's ok...**

**So, this is it... The next chapter will be the last one... AWW! Solemnity will be finished...**

**But don't worry guys; CWR (Crazy World Randomness) will be next! Woot woot!... And I'm thinking of a new story... And also the songfic will also be out...**

**Last chap: The End?**

**Stay tuned for the last chapter ^_^**


	13. The End?

**Yay! I got to update... again... Finally, I'm not too busy right now so I've got to do this one...**

**So, this will be the last chapter of Solemnity... TT_TT**

**Hope you like this... It'll be a little long but still short (as usual)...**

_**Solemnity**_

**Chapter 13: The End?**

* * *

4 days after the accident, Takuya is still recovering in the hospital, he's still unconscious but breathing. All of his relatives went to visit him, also his closest friends. Terrence also visited him and so does his little brother, Tommy, which cried when he saw the one who saved him from bullies in the school of his brother. They are now worried and afraid of what will possibly happen to Takuya from the day they know that his head was suffering from bleeding.

His father was in the hospital for the past 4 days. He didn't went home or go to work, he'd stay there for a long time to watch his son recover. The twins and Zoe decided to go home as which that their parents are now worried about them.

...

Today, the weather was not quite good. It was dark, a signal that any time, it'll rain. Gray clouds are forming in the dark sky & thunder is heard around the city. Zoe was sitting in a chair in front of the ICU door. She wears a purple T-Shirt underneath her black hooded-jacket. She also wears a dark-blue jeans and black high-cut sneakers. She was staring on the floor, probably thinking about her boyfriend's condition.

Suddenly, Takuya's father came in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sat a little close at Zoe, and he offers the coffee to her.

"No, thank you." Zoe said, in a soft voice.

He accepted her excuse as he drinks the small cup of coffee in one single gulp. He wiped the coffee off his mouth and asked her, "How long do you know my son?"

Zoe sighed and let her hand run to her face, she replied, "I've met him since the first day of school. I told myself that he's a good person so I've became friends with him. And so he is, he's a gentle person and a really nice guy. But I don't know why he's acting so weak and miserable for the past months until the day the twins told me about what happen to his life." Takuya's dad looked at the girl; he was stunned about what she just said. She now knows that all of Takuya's sufferings came to him.

But then, Zoe continued, "After that, I thought that maybe just because he's just tired from all the pain he had, he decided to leave. But, it's not that he hated you, he just wants a little time for him to be happy or to be free. Even that you've been a bad person to him, he still loves you the fact that you're his father. I've felt the same way as him; my father is currently in Italy, leaving me and my mom here alone. I felt that I've lost a father or I just hated him because of leaving us behind. But when I grew up, my mother told me that he's doing it for our sake, especially mine. And days have passed; my father tries to visit us every year in his vacation."

Takuya's dad was touched from the story. "I hope he would forgive me from the things I've done to him."

"He will, someday. I know that he will forgive you. No matter what it takes or the world will be upside-down, you're still his father." Zoe encouraged. She knows how to encourage old man.

All of a sudden, there's a weird beeping sound that came from the ICU lab. They rushed to the window and saw the Takuya was furiously shaking and the ECG was making that weird sound. His dad rushed inside the room while Zoe calls for help.

He gripped the hand of his son, holding for his life. The ragged lines in the ECG are fainting into a single line.

_On the other hand..._

"_Hello? Anybody here?" Takuya was standing in the middle of a blank room. There's nothing inside of it. Just him surrounded by white._

It was now raining. The doctor and nurses came rushing in the room, and so does Zoe. The nurses assist the doctor as they bring the ICD to the patient. The doctor holds onto the device, rubbing it to each other to make electricity.

_Takuya walked all around, he can't see anything except for white._

"_Takuya?" A familiar voice was heard in his ears. He glanced at the back and can't believe from what he just saw._

"CLEAR!" The doctor shouted as he put the ICD in Takuya's chest. The electricity runs inside his body. It makes his body to arch. The line is still not changing. They still repeat the procedure. Zoe is starting to sob, but she's holding it.

"_Mom, is that you?" Takuya was shocked from what he saw. His mother, standing in front of him, he'd waited for this moment to come. He runs to her, hugging her tightly. Tears fell in his cheeks. His mom was very happy that she saw her son again._

"CLEAR!" The doctor shouted for the last time and shocked Takuya again. But it didn't affect him. The ragged line became flatten, and screech sound was heard. The doctor glanced to his watch, "Time of death, 4:42PM." He announced.

Zoe, let herself cry.

"No!" Takuya's dad uttered.

"_I'm so glad that I'd see you again mom. I've been waiting for my whole life to see you again." Takuya said. He let go of her mom but his face was changed when he saw the expression of his mother. "What's wrong? Are you not happy?"_

_His mom looked at him, she hold his cheeks, wiping the tears off. "I'm very happy to see you Takuya. But it's not your time for you to leave." She said._

"_What? I can't understand you, what do you mean that it's not my time?" Takuya asked._

"_Your father still needs you."_

"_Why does he need me?"_

"_Takuya, remember what I'd said to you, always love your father. No matter what happens, or even he hurt you, he's still your father. You wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him too. He's really sorry for the things he'd done to you and he'd promise that he'll never to those things to you again."_

_Takuya understand what she's saying. He knows that a parent is always a parent. Sometimes they hurt their children, but it also the way they say, 'I love you' or 'don't do the wrong things you've done again'._

_He nodded in agreement and once again, hug his mom, "I will miss, mom."_

"_Don't worry Takuya; I will always be with you."_

_In a blink of an eye, his mother disappeared. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turn back as he running, back to the world he had left._

His dad kissed the forehead of his son, leaving him breathless. He was now left alone, without a family anymore. Zoe can't stop crying from heartbreak, as her love passed away. The ECG was still connected to him as the nurse is ready to take it away.

But, the ECG beep again, the flatten line became ragged again. His dad looked to his son; Zoe on the other hand, stopped crying from the sound she heard. The patient's eye was slowly opening.

"Takuya?" Zoe uttered.

His eyes were now open, still adjusting from the light. His dad rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Tears running into the eyes of the mid-age person. Zoe smiled that he was alive.

Takuya can't believe that he saw his mother again. Even though he spend a small time with her, it was still memorable for the days that will pass...

* * *

...

_2 years later..._

Takuya was now in front of the burial of his mother, with his 2 years girlfriend, Zoe. It was the death anniversary of her mother. She kneels down and places the bouquet of white roses in the top of the marbled headstone.

As she stands up, her boyfriend placed his arms around her shoulder. Then he spoke, "I hope mom likes white roses."

"Of course she'll do. It's his son's present." Zoe said.

"And her daughter-in-law." From the words Takuya said, it made her blush lightly.

But, out of the blue, their lips collided.

It was a long kiss, Takuya wrap his arms into her waist as she hold onto his shoulders. But it was ended by a horn of a car. They break the kiss and saw Takuya's dad waiting for them. They looked at each other, smiling. His father signals them saying, 'come on, let's go' or 'we'll be late for something'. Takuya then hold Zoe's hand, pulling her to the car.

As they get to the car, his father then pulled himself into it.

"Are you two ready to graduate?" He asked.

"We bet we are!" Takuya stated as his dad start the engine.

It was a fine weather for a graduation; it is a beautiful day for it.

As life goes on, someone will disappear and leave you. But in the case that you will think you're alone, think again. There's still people who loves you, even they don't show it or you can't see it. Just believe that in life, there are people that will leave you, however, there's still a replacement for that person who left you. Just keep holding on to your life, and keep moving.

**

* * *

_The End..._**

**Ok! That's wrap it up for this story...**

**WOOHH! It's finished... Finally!**

**I hope you like this chapter and all of the past ones...**

**I can't wait for the Crazy World Randomness that is soon to come...**

**And stay tune for the songfics too...**

**Maraming salamat sa suporta na binigay ninyo sa akin ^_^**

**See ya!**

***_hEaRtBrEaKeR19_***


End file.
